


Begging for More

by chaosfay



Series: Arida Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Biting, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Marks, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Teeth, Underwear Kink, Voice Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocketed panties make for an excellent gag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> This was a bit of a challenge, but I enjoyed it. I hope I got that voice kink evident with the tone, but I may have missed the mark. This is part of a sub-series reellifejaneway and I have going on with "Panties" as the theme. Oh, and I think Cullen would be a rather vocal lover.

"Shhh...do you want them to hear you?"  Arida's mouth brushed against Cullen's ear, breath hot, voice teasing.  
  
Cullen swallow, lips pressed in a tight line as he did his best to hold back his moans.  
  
They sat on a bench in Skyhold's garden, tucked away in a more private alcove.  No light had found this dark corner yet, making it the perfect escape.  At least until Arida had gotten it into her head this was a good place to mess with him.  He wasn't a quiet lover, and she knew that.  This was not going to be easy, even with so few people present in the garden.  
  
She rolled her hips again, her long skirt hiding her mischief.  "If I didn't know better I'd say you're enjoying yourself."  She pulled his earlobe with her teeth, dragging them along the sensitive flesh.  Cullen's grip on her waist tightened.  
  
"You're cruel."  He could barely get the words out.  "Someone may catch us."  
  
"Only if you keep making noises like you are."  She moved again, firmer, his erection pressing against her in just the right way.  "I must be doing something right," she slid her hands up his shoulders, "if I'm getting this sort of reaction," her nails dragging up along his neck, "from you."  Her hands comb through his hair before pulling it just the way he liked.    
  
He ground his teeth together as he did his best to remain silent.  He was failing horribly.  "Remind me never to-" he all but growled when she bit his neck just hard enough to leave a mark.  "-to toy with you in the morning."  Her tongue dragged over the dark mark she had made.  
  
"Mmmm, let's see how you like it."  She made to rise, but Cullen held tight.  Cupping his face in her hands, Arida couldn't help but smile.  His skin was hot, breathing heavy, and it would be some time before he could walk without hiding himself.  "Oh?  You don't like it?"  
  
"Please don't leave me like this."  The pleading in his voice only made her smile more.    
  
Leaning forward, mouth against his ear, "how does it feel?"  
  
Grunting, "painful."  
  
She rolled her hips down, rocked them forward, the friction between them enough she knew she could make him mess his pants.  So tempting.  "I can only imagine."    
  
"Please, please don't go."  He kissed her neck, lips gentle, soft, careful.  
  
"I have duties I need to tend to."  She kissed her way long his jaw, slow, deliberate.  "Meetings, dinner with a nobleman, reports to go over, greeting new recruits.  I don't really have time-"  
  
"Make time."  His grip on her tightened.    
  
"Remember that."  Her voice was low, rough, and hot with warning.  She could feel him clench his jaw, and it only made her smile.  
  
Cullen ran one hand up her back, pulling her closer.  His other slid under her skirt, up her thigh, warm rough skin teasing her, leaving gooseflesh in his wake.  He pauses when he reaches her hips.  "You're not wearing anything under here."    
  
She pushes back, her lips teasing his as she speaks.  "You still have them in your pocket."  Before he can react she kisses his him and shifts her weight just enough to slide her hand down into his pocket.  With the grace of a rogue she pulls them out and resettles herself.  "Should I put them on?"    
  
"No.  No, no, no.  Please, no."  He moans as she moves again, his voice getting louder.  
  
"If you're not going to stay quiet I may have to stop."  She moves her other hand between them, loosening the ties on the front of his trousers.  "We can't have that, now can we?"  Arida can't help but giggle when he grunts in frustration.  "Open your mouth."  
  
"Why?"  He moans again, louder, as she slowly releases his erection from the confines of his trousers.  
  
She runs her hand over him, slowly, pushing down and pulling up.  He shudders beneath her, grinding his teeth as he tries to quiet himself.  "That's why."  Arida pauses, waiting for him.  
  
"Alright."    
  
She balls up her underwear and puts it in his mouth.  "That should help."  Giggling, she rises up just high enough to kiss his forehead, positioning him beneath her.  As she moves down she slowly slides him in, wet and ready for him.  She doesn't rush, no, she teases.  Down just a couple inches, then back up, nearly completely off him, then down again, further.  He shakes beneath her, his hands quick to move to her waist, helping her, encouraging her, wanting more.  His head falls back to lean against the cold stone wall behind him, moaning as quietly as possible.  Arida moves further down, rocking her hips forward as she move up, back when she moves down, her pace increase as she take more of him in.    
  
The feel of him, filling and stretching her, the warmth that is him, is brings her sounds of pleasure.  Focusing on him, on them, she closes her mouth, lips tight.  There's nothing to gag her, and she doesn't fancy being overheard.  With each move of her hips she finds her spots.  Perfect, absolutely perfect.  Arida grips his shoulders, fingers digging in, grounding herself as she squeezes around him, tight.  His hands grip her hard, trying to pick up the pace.    
  
"No.  No moving."  She keeps her voice low.  "Mmm...keep still."    
  
Not faster, but deeper, harder rocking, sharper angles.  She arches as she leans back, just enough, just there.  Right there.  Arida can hear Cullen cursing, but it's low, muffled.  Were they anywhere else he'd be much louder.  His struggle to remain still makes him shake beneath her, holding desperately to her as she slides faster now.  She rolls her lips between her teeth, humming her pleasure.    
  
She can feel the pressure building in her, the distinct heat moving from her toes, up her legs, winding tighter as it closes in.  Her head falls forward against his shoulder.  She bites him, hard, as her climax hits her.  His hands are going to leave marks, and her teeth most certainly will.  She all but screams into him as she rides him, hard and fast, rolling back and forth, sliding up and down.  The temptation to stop and rest a moment is strong, tugging at her legs, her back, her arms, boneless and weak.  She opens her mouth, breathing carefully, never stopping.   
  
"I said...don't...move."  She leans back and Cullen's hands leave her waist, sliding up to support her.  "Come for me.  Come for me, Cullen."  Arida keeps her voice low before she curls her lips back into her mouth.  She wasn't about to let him think she couldn't control her voice.    
  
His hands pull her to him sharply before going down to her hips.  He pushes her down, hard, pulsating inside her as he screams into the gag.  She tightens herself around him, knowing full well what it does to him when he climaxes.    
  
When his breathing slows she removes her underwear from him mouth.  "Feeling better?"  
  
"Mmmm...I'm going to have a different problem now."    
  
She can hear the smile in his voice.  "And that would be?"  
  
"A mess I can't cover with a skirt."


End file.
